Jumping On the Bandwagon
by JamieBell
Summary: “Harry Potter,” Ginny intoned solemnly. “Will you do me the honor of being my eighth world wonder?”
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **Nah... 'Snot mine...

**Summary: **Ron and Hermione have recently started a trend among their classmates of snogging everywhere and anywhere. Unfortunately, it is pouring rain outside, therefore leaving no place to escape to. How long will it be before Ginny snaps?

**Jumping on the Bandwagon**

* * *

What was this? Unbelievable Sappiness Week? Ginny Weasley growled exasperatedly, gathering her schoolbooks and quills into her arms. She stuck her wand between her teeth and stalked out of the Gryffindor common room through the portrait hole. All she wanted to do was study peacefully and, to her luck, she had managed to snag the most coveted armchair that was next to the roaring fire.

But for what? To be surrounded by the ever-constant _slurping_ sounds coming from the excessively affectionate couples curled up on the sofas, poufs, and rugs arranged around the fire, therefore leaving their displays right in Ginny's line of sight? No thank you! Ginny shuddered and continued to storm down the corridors that lead to the library, the place that was hopefully the sanctuary she was looking for.

It would get worse, Ginny thought dismally, as her shoe caught the protruding edge of an uneven flagstone in the floor. The red-haired girl toppled as gracefully as a sack of potatoes to the ground, scattering sheaves of parchment, quills, books, and ink bottles in a ten foot diameter.

Ginny stood up slowly in a dignified manner, a glare in her eyes that could melt ice at a glance. She kicked the offending stone, an action that served only to severely bruise her big toe. Dignity forgotten, the temper that matched her famous scarlet hair made itself known as she hopped up and down angrily on her uninjured foot.

"Aarrgghh!" Ginny shrieked in frustration, picking up an ink bottle that had rolled to a stop at her feet and hurling it against a bare stretch of wall. The portraits around her muttered disapprovingly behind their hankies ("I say! Such an awful temper!"). The tiny glass bottle shattered with a satisfying _crash!_, leaving a lovely and huge blot of black liquid on the wall.

It felt so absolutely wonderful to scream without restraint that she did it again, "AARRRGGGHHH!" The few students that had recently entered the hall glanced up in alarm, and decided that, for their own safety, it would be best to evacuate that certain area immediately. Ginny thought so too.

Ginny leaned against the wall, trying to calm her erratic breathing. Quick footsteps and a concerned voice broke through the angry red haze clouding her mind, "Ginny! Are you all right?"

_It's him._

_Shut up._

She whirled around to see, and sure enough, there were worried green eyes behind black-rimmed spectacles gazing back at her. To her horror, she hiccupped. Loudly.

_It's **him**!_

_So what? Everything's fine, I'm cool. And collected._

_Or not._

"Harry!" she cried, leaping up into his arms and burying her face into his shoulder. Being a good six inches shorter than he was, her feet dangled above the floor, but she hung on, tightening her arms around his neck, and mumbling incoherent phrases into the collar of his robes.

_He smells so nice!_

_Shut up._

_**You're** the one hugging him as if your life depended on it._

_So what?_

_He's warm too!_

"That bad is it, Gin?" Harry asked sympathetically; he must've understood some of her muttering. She shook her head a vigorous 'yes.' Harry put his arms around her and gently set her on the floor.

"It's awful, Harry!" she nearly wailed, as he started picking up her belongings and setting them back into her arms. He grabbed her wand and stuck it in the knot of hair on the top of her head. "Every place I go, snogging here, snogging there, snog-snoggity everywhere!"

"E - I - E - I - O," Harry muttered, grinning.

"What was that?" Ginny was intrigued.

"Oh nothing. Just an old Muggle children's song," Harry said. "But you're right; it has gotten pretty bad. I mean, ever since Ron and Hermione 'fessed up to each other, everyone's figured that if those two could do it, it can't have been that hard, so..."

"... So everybody's jumped on the bloody bandwagon," Ginny finished unhappily as she picked up the last book and sighed. "Harry, is it too much to ask, to expect peace and _quiet_ once in a while?" She gazed up with a wide, pathetic look at Harry who burst out laughing as soon as he saw her face.

"So, you headed to the library?" he queried, nodding at her armful of supplies. Ginny glanced warily at him.

"Ye-es... What? Isn't it safe to go in there?" Ginny asked, her voice rising desperately. "I would've thought that with Madam Pince there..." She started to pace frantically back and forth until she was halted by Harry pulling on the neck of her robes.

"Calm down, the library's fine," Harry assured her, patting her shoulder. Ginny brightened immediately.

"Oh good!" she exclaimed. "D'you want to come with me? You could help me with this Potions essay... Unless..." she plucked at his sleeve, "... you've got some girl hidden in your pocket that you'll pull out and kiss, just when I've gotten comfortable." Harry snorted at this unbelievable scenario.

"No, I don't have a pocket-sized snogging mate, thank you very much. I'm sorry, but I can't come and help you," Harry looked truly disappointed. "I promised Hagrid I'd go down and help water his giant marigolds."

_**I** want to go water marigolds!_

_Shut up._

_Like you **don't** want to go with Harry and help water giant marigolds._

_Would you believe me if I said I didn't?_

_No._

_Well... Pfft! I hate it when you're right._

"Well, okay," Ginny said. "Have fun." She started walking alone down the hall, humming a sorrowful tune, just loudly enough for Harry to hear. It worked, because Harry came up behind her.

"Hold up! Let me carry some of that for you," Harry offered. Ginny turned and unceremoniously tipped half the pile into his outstretched arms. "I'll walk you there; it's on my way to Hagrid's anyway."

_The library is **not** on the way to Hagrid's._

_Shhh...Don't complain!_

"Merlin, what are you studying?" Harry exclaimed, shifting the weight uncomfortably as they walked. "The Potions history of the entire world?"

"Nope. Even though it was bad last year with the O.W.L.'s and everything, it's not nearly as awful this time, as we're preparing for our N.E.W.T.'s," Ginny informed him cheerfully. "But it's too bad for you. You _have_ your N.E.W.T.'s this year." Harry winced and Ginny slipped her free arm around his waist, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Poor Harry," Ginny said, grinning. "Don't worry, I'll come to your funeral. What sort of flowers would you like on your coffin?"

"Ha-ha," Harry said dryly. "Thank you so much, I'm honored. Here we are." Ginny scanned the library and found an empty table to her left. Harry followed her and set her things down. Rubbing his arms, he started off towards the door.

"Sorry I can't stay, but I promised," Harry apologized, flashing a quick smile at her and waving.

"Bye!" Ginny called mournfully. "Have your wild fling out in the marigolds without me! Remember me, rotting in the library while you're out in the cool air..." Harry just laughed and headed out.

"I hate this, there aren't any safe places anymore," Ginny hissed angrily twenty minutes later as she scribbled furiously on a piece of parchment. "Oh well, it's got to die down sometime, doesn't it?" Just then thunder crashed and it started to rain. Ginny watched the huge drops of water lash against the large window across from her.

_Oh no. At least Harry won't have to water Hagrid's marigolds anymore._

_Why would you care if he has to water marigolds or not?_

_He'll get soaked and get sick or something._

_Since when have you cared about getting wet? You **love** playing in the rain. Face it, you just want him with you._

_Shut up. I do **not**._

_You love Harry, you love Harry, you love Harry!_

_Shut up._

_You lo..._

_Shut up._

Die down? DIE DOWN?! Ginny screamed inwardly. If anything, it had gotten worse, the rain had been steadily pouring down for the past week, keeping everyone inside. There was nowhere to go, nothing to see... Well, maybe not that bad, Ginny amended quickly. Harry had been nothing short of wonderful, staying with her as none of their friends could be found. It was a sign of how terrible their predicament was, as not even Neville could be found. Harry had shown her the Marauder's Map to her delight, and the two of them had taken to prowling around the school beneath his invisibility cloak, searching for suitable blackmail material, and their hard work had been richly rewarded.

They had borrowed Colin's camera, as the owner had gone missing for a while, which had been modified to use a silent and invisible flash. Harry and Ginny now had an extensive stash of photographs that included Professor Snape unknowingly revealing his collection of romance novels (Harry had nearly given their position away with his laughter after Ginny had whispered in his ear that wizarding novels were rumored to be twice as graphic as Muggle ones), Ron and Hermione kissing passionately against a suit of armor in the west wing of the castle (they planned to mail that one to Fred and George if they were ever desperately in need), Professor McGonagall waltzing out of her office singing an old ballad in a not-so-quiet voice...

All in all, Harry and Ginny thought themselves to be very fortunate, what with all the 'stuff' going on around them. But what Ginny had had to put up just a few minutes before with Hermione when occasion found them within speaking distances of each other was the absolute last straw in the red-head's opinion.

"Oh Ginny! Your brother is so wonderful... kind, gentle, sweet..." Hermione said dreamily, twisting a brown curl around her index finger. Ginny shook her head and held up her hand.

_She's joking!_

_No, she's not._

"Are we talking about the same Ron?" Ginny asked incredulously. Hermione rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"Oh all right, when he isn't being a thick, insensitive prat, he's a perfect dear," Hermione said, smiling stupidly.

"And that is when?" Ginny asked innocently, her eyes wide. "Honestly, Hermione, the way you go on about him, one would think he was..."

"... The eighth world wonder?" Hermione asked starry-eyed. Ginny had given up right then and made her escape. She was now curled in the window-seat in the common room, trying vainly to read a book while she waited for Harry to come and save her.

_Eighth world wonder...Pffft. They're all idiots._

_Yeah? That or you're really jealous because you haven't got anyone to snog in a nice dark broom closet._

_Shut up._

_Aha! I thought so._

_Shut up._

_Denial! You want Harry!_

"FINE!" Ginny bellowed, slamming her book shut with a loud _THUMP_! She had had it. Startled couples looked up from their more 'interesting' occupations to stare at her with friendly curiosity. Harry suddenly appeared in front of her. Ginny had been so annoyed that she hadn't even seen him walk across the room towards her.

"Ginny? Would you..." Harry began in a quiet, nervous voice before she cut him off by grabbing the collar of his shirt with both her hands and yanking his face down so it was level with hers.

"_What_," she enunciated each syllable in a deadly whisper, "did I _ever_ do to deserve this?"

"Huh?" Harry squeaked; Ginny took no notice of the fact that she was terrifying her friend.

"Seven days and nights of this never-ending rain!" Ginny cried. "I can't stand this much longer, Harry!"

"Right," Harry said. Ginny ignored him and faced the occupants of the common room. They were all rightfully fascinated with how she had scared the wits out of the Boy-Who-Lived. Ginny took a deep breath and yelled at them, making them all jump where they sat.

"A week! A whole _week_ of having to watch the lot of you and your absolutely _disgusting_ displays of affection!" Ginny shouted. "You'd think Merlin would reward me for my extremely strong constitution, but _nooo_! I ask you: WHERE THE BLOODY _HELL_ IS _MY_ EIGHTH WORLD WONDER?!!" She spun around to face Harry, whose face was white, "Where?"

"Ehm... maybe you don't have one because you never asked for one," Harry said haltingly. Ginny stared at him.

_Hmmm...he's got a point there._

_Act on it, act on it..._

_For once, I agree with you!_

"Here goes," Ginny mumbled. Harry bent his head down to hear her.

"What?" he asked. Ginny looked up at him and took his hands in hers.

"Harry Potter," Ginny intoned solemnly. "Will you do me the honor of being my eighth world wonder?" Harry looked extremely confused but answered anyway.

"Er... okay," Harry said. Ginny beamed and someone who sounded suspiciously like Ronald Weasley cheered. Harry still seemed clueless, but Ginny paid that no mind.

"Good," Ginny smiled, resting her hands on Harry's shoulders and pulling him back down towards her. "Save me please, and put me out of my misery."

_You're kissing Harry, you're kissing Harry, you're kissing Harry, you're kissing Harry..._

_Shut up._

_You're kissing Harry, you're kissing Harry, you're kissing Harry, you're kissing Harry..._

_So what if I am?_

_You kissed Harry, you kissed Harry, you kissed Harry!_

_Leave me alone, I'm busy._

* * *

**Author's Note:** This little fic was inspired by Kimberly Locke's "Eighth World Wonder" for those who haven't figured that out. And the "Where the bloody hell is my eighth world wonder" is a joke that my friend and I have. It made me laugh, so I wondered how I could incorporate it. I know I'm supposed to update Sleeping Beauties and Sewing Machines, but I've had major writer's block on it, so I've written this to get my mind, as my fantastic amiga and fanfic author, Emily T. would say, "twirling." I believe that this has helped immensely.

This is a three part fic, Ginny's story, Harry's POV, and then a cute little epilogue. If you'd like to see the next two chapters, please click that awesome little **Go **button and write me a review.

Oh, and I've recently written a one-shot called Looking Above. I'm told it's very good, so it would be extremely appreciated if you would go and read and review that. Okay, I'm done. Now go and tell me what you thought of this story! Please?


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **Nah... 'Snot mine...

**Summary: **Stupid Ron and Hermione, making every place they go a nightmare. What's Harry supposed to do, now that his friends are 'missing'? Well, there is that little red-headed girl who's caught his eye more than once, and caused that annoying little inner voice to pop up more often. Hey now, there's a solution to the problem!

**Jumping on the Bandwagon**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Harry swooped in and out of the turrets of the castle on his beloved Firebolt, enjoying the feel of the cool wind as it whipped through his hair. He decided to try something new and fly upside-down for a while, but righted himself quickly as that position made him dizzy. This is the life, he thought lazily. There were no bickering couples up here, no perpetually angry Potions professors out to get him, no random snogging...

"I spoke too soon," Harry said regretfully to himself.

"Watch it you!" shouted a pair of sixth-years snuggled on the roof that he was currently flying above. Harry grimaced and flew away. He was going to kill them if someone didn't stop him first, they had no business doing all of this, it was just plain disgusting, not to mention indecent.

He began to slow, drifting down in wide circles over the grounds. Squinting at a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hagrid's massive figure standing in front of the gamekeeper's cabin. Harry saw him waving his arms frantically at him to come over. Harry grinned and flew his broom over and landed next to the patch of large flowers blooming in front of Hagrid's cabin.

"Hello, Hagrid," Harry greeted his friend cheerfully. "D'you need anything? I saw you waving." Hagrid brought out from behind him a huge bucket of water and set it on the ground next to him. His beetle-black eyes were twinkling merrily. He then motioned over to the large golden flowers, whose pungent scent filled the air. Harry glanced at him and raised his eyebrows, "What? I don't see anything."

"Look closely," Hagrid whispered, clapping Harry on the back, nearly sending the boy to his knees. "Yeh see that?" Harry squinted again, and saw two shadows behind one of the large flowers... and then two figures... and then he averted his eyes. Hagrid chuckled.

"Hagrid, they're contaminating your garden," Harry exclaimed, horrified. "Aren't you going to do something?" He shuddered. Hagrid gestured to the bucket, and Harry looked at him quizzically.

"I need yeh to help me water the marigolds," Hagrid winked at him, jerking his huge thumb at the flower hiding the two kids from view. Harry snickered, oh this would be sweet revenge for having to look at all of the horrible sweetness, and ugh... he didn't want to think about it.

"No problem, Hagrid," he agreed. "But do you mind if I take my broom and stuff up first? I bet they'll be here for awhile. Bet they didn't even notice we were here." Hagrid nodded, and Harry swung his leg over the Firebolt and took off.

"I gotta feed Fang anyway," Hagrid called after him. "See yeh back down here in a few!" Harry looked back to see him go back into his cabin to meet his slobbering dog. It was going to be a fun afternoon after all. Maybe he'd go find Ginny and bring her back with him; she'd like dumping water over people.

_Ginny, huh? Got her best interests at heart, do you?_

_What, don't you?_

_Maybe, maybe not..._

_Gah, lemme alone..._

Harry headed up to Gryffindor Tower, gave the Fat Lady the password, and headed up to his dormitory. Throwing his belongings on his bed, he went back down the stairs, and stopped at the bottom to scan over all of the heads, looking for one that was adorned with bright red hair, preferably of a longer length. He couldn't see anyone that fit that description.

"Hey Seamus?" Harry called. Seamus looked up from his current 'engagement', with a disgruntled look on his face. "Have you seen Ginny? I can't find her." Seamus smirked a little, and pointed back at the portrait hole. Harry wondered why Seamus was grinning at him as if he knew something that Harry didn't.

"Watch out, she's a little steamed," Seamus warned him. "She just went storming out of here without a word." Steamed, Harry thought amusedly, that was an understatement for Ginny's angry moods. Ginny Weasley did not huff under her breath, she raged at the top of her lungs.

"Thanks, Seamus," Harry said, walking towards the portrait hole. Seamus didn't bother to acknowledge him, and immediately dove back down towards Lavender's mouth. Harry rolled his eyes as he clambered out. "Sorry for interrupting whatever you were doing. Keep going, don't mind me."

Harry was trudging dejectedly down the hall, realizing that now he had to go to Hagrid's all by his lonesome, not that he didn't like Hagrid, he just really liked being around the youngest Weasley.

_Like, my arse... More like you revolve around her..._

_I do not!_

_Yes, you do... you jump whenever you hear her voice, and it's not because you're scared._

_I do not! I'll prove it!_

He suddenly heard a loud shriek and then a sound of shattering glass from one of the adjoining corridors. Harry jumped.

_Ha, you jumped! You jumped!_

_Who's to say it's not some other girl?_

_You don't jump when it's another girl..._

_Lemme alone..._

He took off running down the hall and skidded around the corner. Ginny was standing in front of a wall that now had black ink running down the grooves of the rocks. Harry's eyes widened at the frustration on her face, and jumped again as she screamed for a second time.

"AARRRGGGHHH!" the students around Harry immediately left, not wanting to risk their lives by crossing paths with angry red-head just a few feet down. Harry decided that he'd risk his life, and quickly walked towards her; she was leaning against the wall opposite the ink, breathing rapidly.

"Ginny! Are you all right?" Harry asked, worried that she had seriously hurt herself. Ginny spun around, big brown eyes staring back at him. To his surprise, she hiccupped. Really loudly. Why would she hiccup? Harry wondered, Am I scary-looking or something?

_Guess not..._

"Harry!" she cried, launching herself into his arms, making him stagger back a few steps. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder, mumbling little snatches of phrases. Harry bent his head to hear her better.

"... Snogging... everywhere... yuck!"

"That bad is it, Gin?" Harry asked, putting his arms around her and setting her back on the floor. She shook her head 'yes.' Harry glanced around and saw all of her books, papers, and quills scattered all around them. He grabbed her wand and stuck it in the hair piled on top of her head; picked up her books and stacked them in her arms.

"It's awful, Harry!" she moaned. Harry glanced up and was alarmed to see that she looked like she wanted to cry. "Every place I go, snogging here, snogging there, snog-snoggity everywhere!" Her words triggered a memory in Harry's head.

"E - I - E - I - O," Harry hummed quietly, grinning.

"What was that?" Ginny asked. Harry looked up at her and shook his head.

"Oh nothing. Just an old Muggle children's song," he said. "But you're right; it has gotten pretty bad. I mean, ever since Ron and Hermione 'fessed up to each other, everyone's figured that if those two could do it, it can't have been that hard, so..."

"... So everybody's jumped on the bloody bandwagon," Ginny sighed unhappily as she picked up her last book. "Harry, is it too much to ask, to expect peace and _quiet_ once in a while?" She gazed up at him with a wide pathetic look on her face.

_Okay, now don't go mushy-eyed now... Don't do anything drastic..._

_Well, what then? She's gotten way too pretty for my own good._

_Laugh..._

Harry laughed, and she grinned back at him. "So, you headed to the library?" he asked, after casting around for several things to say to hide his embarrassment. She glanced at him warily.

"Ye-es... What? Isn't it safe to go in there?" Ginny asked, her voice rising angrily. "I would've thought that with Madam Pince there..." She started to pace, but Harry grabbed the back of her robes and pulled her to a stop.

"Calm down, the library's fine," Harry told her, patting her shoulder awkwardly. He felt a tell-tale heat creep up into his cheeks at the way her face lit up with this good news.

"Oh good!" she said cheerfully. "D'you want to come with me? You could help me with this Potions essay... Unless..." she frowned suddenly and tugged his sleeve, "... you've got some girl hidden in your pocket that you'll pull out and kiss, just when I've gotten comfortable."

Harry snorted. "No, I don't have a pocket-sized snogging mate, thank you very much. I'm sorry, but I can't come and help you," Harry threw an inner tantrum. It wasn't fair! "I promised Hagrid I'd go down and help water his marigolds."

_You failed to tell her why you have to water marigolds._

_She'd want to come and then she'd get in trouble with Snape._

_Oooh, somebody's got Ginny's best interests at heart again!_

_It's the same as anybody else._

_Uh-huh. Sure. I believe you._

_Lemme alone..._

"Well, okay," Ginny said, disappointed. "Have fun." She left, humming a melody that sounded an awful lot like the funeral march that Harry had heard Fred and George sing his very first year at Hogwarts. Feeling ashamed, Harry followed her.

"Hold up! Let me carry some of that for you," Harry said gallantly, holding out his arms. Ginny turned and dumped half of her burden into them, making him stagger. His next words made his insides writhe with embarrassment. "I'll walk you there; it's on my way to Hagrid's anyway."

_I can't believe you said that, you dolt!_

_What?_

_How long have you been going to Hagrid's?_

_More than six years._

_So why don't you know by now that the library is **not** on the way?_

_Go away..._

Harry decided it was time to say something else and hope that the girl hadn't heard his blunder. He had no idea why he was acting this way, all clumsy and stupid. "Merlin, what are you studying?" Harry asked, shifting the weight between his arms. "The Potions history of the entire world?"

"Nope. Even though it was bad last year with the O.W.L.'s and everything, it's not nearly as awful this time, as we're preparing for our N.E.W.T.'s," Ginny told him brightly. "But it's too bad for you. You _have_ your N.E.W.T.'s this year." Harry grimaced and Ginny wrapped her arm around his waist, leaning her head against his shoulder. Harry fought the urge to jump at her touch. It ended up being partly a jerk, and partly a trip. He groaned inwardly.

_Well, at least I know that it's good to feel sorry for myself sometimes._

_Coming from the person who said he didn't revolve around the girl._

"Poor Harry," Ginny sympathized, a huge smile on her face. "Don't worry, I'll come to your funeral. What sort of flowers would you like on your coffin?"

"Ha-ha," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Thank you so much, I'm honored. Here we are." Ginny turned left, heading towards an empty table. Harry followed her and relieved himself of her books. Rubbing his arms, he turned regretfully to leave.

"Sorry I can't stay, but I promised," Harry apologized. He smiled at her and waved in what he hoped was a casual, yet cool way. It turned out to be, in his opinion, a desperate and supplicating gesture. Why, he didn't know. It was all very strange to him.

"Bye!" Ginny called after him, a dejected look on her face. "Have your wild fling out in the marigolds without me! Remember me, rotting in the library while you're out in the cool air..." Harry laughed and went out. Now that he was finally on his way, watering marigolds didn't seem to be so appealing anymore. He vaguely wondered why.

_Um, because you think the sun sets and rises with Ginny..._

_What?_

_Better yet, Ginny **is** the sun and you are planet Earth..._

_Are you saying I'm revolving around her?_

_Despite your brilliance in Quidditch, you are hopeless in everything else. There can't possibly be anyone thicker than you._

Harry blinked. He was arguing with himself and didn't understand what his elusive other half was trying to say. Harry shrugged and walked up the path to where Hagrid was eagerly waiting, two large pails of water standing by his side.

Fifteen minutes later, after scaring three couples out of the marigold garden about six times (between stretches of running for cover, they'd steal kisses and then forget why they were running), Harry felt the first large drops of what promised to be a huge storm splatter his glasses.

"Ah, I think they're gone now, Harry," Hagrid said in a satisfied tone, setting down his bucket. "Yeh wan' ter come in fer a cup of tea? Don' look as if it's gonna stop any time soon." Even as Harry nodded, he sincerely hoped Hagrid would be wrong.

At the end of the week, Harry realized that the only person who had been wrong was himself. Horribly, terribly wrong. The rain and thunder had not stopped, but it pounded on as though determined to wash the entire countryside out. Ginny had not wanted to stay inside the common room, and so she had dragged Harry out into the downpour to show him how to slide down wet hills in big snow saucers that had been stored in an old broomshed during the dry seasons. That had turned out to be a great way to spend the afternoon, until the saucers they were racing each other in had nearly swiped the heads off another couple, a couple that just happened to be kissing in the rain right where their sleds were headed. Ginny had screamed dramatically at this seemingly horrendous sight, jumped off her saucer, and had run back into the castle leaving him and the startled snoggers behind. Shivering and soaked, Harry had abandoned the snow saucers, and followed her inside.

Since their rain activities had been so rudely tossed down the drain, Harry had decided it was time to pull out his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders' Map. It had been quite a while since he had prowled the castle, and since his two best friends were gone (even Luna was mysteriously 'absent', and Harry thought he knew with whom), he invited his newer best friend to join him. Ginny had gone into ecstasies when she saw his cloak and map, and immediately began drawing up plans for gruesome deaths that she wanted to inflict on her fellow schoolmates. Harry had protested this, but, upon receiving her glare, compromised by telling her they'd go look for blackmail material, just not murderous schemes. She had reluctantly agreed and soon they were reaping the benefits of Colin's camera.

He was now aimlessly wandering down a corridor, wondering why he was suddenly so miserable. Harry was sure that nothing could have brought him down after seeing Professor Snape with his romance novels, yet here he was plodding down the hall, a glum expression on his face.

_It's just the rain... too much of it will do it..._

_I think not!_

_What now?_

_I believe a certain Miss Weasley is not in viewing distance._

_So?_

_You're unhappy because she's not around you... _

Harry could see the reason in this, Ginny was funny, sarcastic, and cheerful, but what did that have to do with why he was unhappy right now? He sighed and kept walking, not knowing where he wanted to go.

_Don't you get it?_

_Get what?_

_You've been bitten by the bug known as love... and from the looks of it, it's bad._

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. What? Love? Bitten? Bad? Realization dawned, but set almost as soon as it showed itself. Nah, that couldn't be right. But if it was, that would explain the blushes, the jumping, the choking, and the tripping. Harry paused in his walking and narrowed his eyes in concentration. Could that be true? Had he actually fallen for Ginny Weasley? The whole thing seemed too incredible to him.

_Oh please... don't go brushing it off now!_

_Well, maybe I have a teensy crush on her... I could say that much._

_Teensy? Merlin, if you're using one of Delores Umbridge's favorite words, you must really be in denial. Come on, spit it out!_

_Okay... I have a really big crush on Ginny, but I only just now figured it out..._

_We've established that. What are you going to do about it?_

_Do? What's there to do?_

_Let's put it this way. More than one guy has more than a "teensy" crush on her..._

Harry's stomach dropped. He was not going to just keep wandering now that he knew Ginny could be snapped up by some other red-hair loving creep. Not that he, Harry, was a creep... No, he was just a guy in love with his best friend after his other best friends. In fact, the best friend he was in love with happened to be the younger sister of his first best friend. And yes, he did love her red hair, and he wasn't going to let anyone else have his best friend with the beautiful long red hair. That made absolutely no sense, but in a way, it did, Harry thought, as he started to run at top speed back to Gryffindor Tower, as he had no intention of waiting until he lost his nerve.

Gasping for breath, he managed to get the password out between gulps (the Fat Lady seemed to be smirking at him, for reasons unbeknownst to him), and as soon as the portrait swung forward, he stumbled through, determined not to speak to anyone but Ginny, as they were likely to distract him from the daunting task ahead. But as he looked around, it didn't seem likely that he would able to distract anyone from what they were doing so that they could distract him in turn. He looked up just in time to see Ginny standing up and throwing her book on the ground, a furious look on her face. He shivered, glad he wasn't the person she was angry at, and debated whether this would be a good idea.

_You know you're going to chicken out if you don't... so just do it. Don't worry if she's mad, she's not mad at you. For all you know, she could be madly in love with you too._

_Are you joking?_

Still, Harry thought, his stupid conscience was right. It was now or never. He quickly made his way around the throng of people by the fire to where Ginny was standing next to the window. He opened his mouth, praying that his words would come out the way he wanted them too. He remembered how his tongue would seize up and then say things he never meant to say, like that Hagrid comment.

"Ginny? Would you..." Harry began nervously. He was immediately cut off when she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down until he was looking directly into her face. Her face that was red with pent-up anger. Harry began to quake against his better judgment. She was really, really mad.

"_What_," she said slowly, and clearly, in a whisper that could have cut glass, "did I _ever_ do to deserve this?"

Harry was so terrified that his answer came out two octaves higher than was necessary. "Huh?"

"Seven days and nights of this never-ending rain!" Ginny cried. "I can't stand this much longer, Harry!" Harry decided it was best to use a one word answer, figuring that would be safe.

"Right," Harry replied. Ginny spun around, took a deep breath, and addressed the people staring at her at the top of her lungs.

"A week! A whole _week_ of having to watch the lot of you and your absolutely _disgusting_ displays of affection!" Ginny shouted. "You'd think Merlin would reward me for my extremely strong constitution, but _nooo_! I ask you: WHERE THE BLOODY _HELL_ IS _MY_ EIGHTH WORLD WONDER?!!" She turned back to Harry, who blanched at the sight of her eyes which were narrow slits of fury, "Where?" Harry had no idea what to say, or what she was talking about, but he wanted to calm her down, and so he took a blind stab at it.

"Ehm... maybe you don't have one because you never asked for one," Harry said, letting a little pleading enter his tone. He hoped she could understand and cool down. It must have worked because now she was openly staring at him. He wondered if he minded. He decided that he didn't, just as long as she didn't stare at any other boys like she was right now.

_Please say something... just don't shout it._

_You have a point there... for once._

Ginny mumbled something under her breath that Harry couldn't understand, so he timidly leaned closer to here her. "What?" She looked up at him and took his hands into her own. Harry almost jumped at the contact, but restrained himself.

"Harry Potter," Ginny said solemnly, looking right into his eyes. "Will you do me the honor of being my eighth world wonder?" Harry was completely confused, and didn't know what she meant by an "eighth world wonder".

_What's she saying?_

_I don't know, but say "yes", she's stopped shouting._

"Er... okay," Harry agreed. Ginny beamed at him, and someone who sounded a lot like Hermione Granger squealed delightedly.

"Good," Ginny smiled, reaching up and putting her hands on his shoulders. She pulled him down towards her. Harry gulped; he had a suspicious idea of where this was going, but was powerless to move. "Save me please, and put me out of my misery."

_Save her? Save her how?_

_Like that..._

_Oh, I see..._

_Did you know that's what she meant?_

_No, did you?_

_No...but it turned out to be a good thing, right?_

_Whatever. Leave me alone, I'm busy._

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **I am such a bad, bad person to have waited so long, but I had my trip, was too sick to write on the plane (I actually started crying), I was delayed to come home by about eight hours because of a typhoon, and then when I finally got home, school had been in session for four days already. So then I had to catch up on all the homework, and let me tell you, my schedule is hectic. In fact, I'll prove it to you.

A-Day (we alternate schedules)

A1: Health (that's where I wrote my Ron-fic; go read it, it's good! Those of you who already read it, I put up a second chappie; it's only a paragraph long, but it's funny)

A2: Weight training (as in lifting weights)

A3: U.S. History

A4: Seminary (love it so much!)

B-Day

B1: Pre-Calculus Honors (or College Algebra)

B2: English 11 Honors (my favorite class)

B3: Physics Honors (if I die, you'll know why)

B4: German 4 (my therapy class that day; look up to see why I need it)

Anyway, that's my excuse. But here's the second chapter, and I truly hope you enjoyed it. I tried to make it look like the first chapter as much as possible, but since QuickEdit has been "improved" so that it is more retarded than it was at the beginning, it can't deal with double dashes. All in favor of beating it within an inch of its cyber-life? [raises hand and sighs] Oh well. An epilogue is coming up next. This chapter is three pages longer than the previous, and the epilogue will be the same length as this one (and it's already written and finished, so no worries!), but this author's note is ridiculously long. I wish I had the time to respond to you all, but I want you all to know how much I love you and your amazing feedback (I was overwhelmed with your reviews, 47 total for one chapter!), and that I hope you stick with me.

Please review! I love to hear what you have to say!

**Oh! I just remembered! You remember how I told you (in Letters and Care Packages) about that hilarious Harry Potter song? Well, now you can listen to it for free and no hassle. Just go to my bio ****and you'll see it right at the top. Click on it and there will be two versions of it: _Harry Potter_, and then there's _faux British rendition_. I suggest listening to both, and I highly recommend right-clicking them and saving them as targets. Listen carefully to the dialogue in the background on the British rendition; I nearly cried, I was laughing so hard. But remember, they do say, "Harry Potter, when you grow up, what will you be? When will you marry Hermione-eeeeee?" Do not bash them, they only did that because it fit (Ginny didn't fit, and Ginny Weasley just sounded stupid; didn't work with the rhythm), and they did not know better. I wrote them and challenged them on whether that was what they really believed. They wrote back and told me that they "actually thought that Harry was going to marry Professor McGonagall". Because they are always being silly, I have deemed them mentally unfit to ask. Don't let this discourage you. It is a brilliant song! Now go and have a listen!**


	3. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **Nah... 'Snot mine...

**Summary: **You'll find out... hehehehehe! You're in for a laugh, I'll tell you that much. Dedicated to every child who has been scarred by their parents' activities, but didn't know it. Haha. If you think that Harry and Ginny are extremely playful, it's because I modeled them after my parents, and some of my neighbors, whom I love.

Bloody earthquakes.

**Epilogue**

_

* * *

_

_Being married is awesome!_

_You get to have your best friend with you always,_

_Plus you get the benefit of kissing him!_

_- A very wise neighbor... She's so cute! -_

"And that, children," Ginny said in a dramatic voice, waving her hands in grand flourishes, "was the beginning of the end!" Harry snorted from his position next to her.

"I beg your pardon?" Ginny pointedly ignored him and turned back to her son and daughter, clasping her hands in her lap. "Fine, but I won't forget that. We'll talk about this later."

"Any questions?" Ginny asked, weaving her hair into a long braid. She then tossed her head, whipping her husband in the face with it. Harry yanked on the long tail playfully, dragging her head to the side. Ginny pulled her hair upright, pushing Harry off the bed onto the floor.

"Mummy, is that why you call Daddy 'Wonderboy'?" Avery asked, her emerald eyes wide with curiosity. Avery Potter was the spitting image of her father except for her hair, which was a tad tamer than Harry's. She had also inherited her mother's astuteness and mischievous streak, as did her brother. Ginny snickered at her daughter's question and glanced at her husband, letting a smirk barely curve the corner of her mouth.

"He is a wonder, isn't he, Bunny?" Ginny deadpanned, patting Harry condescendingly on his head. "Well, actually, that's part of the reason, but it's more of a wonder that we're even here!" At this, Harry jabbed her in the side. "Dearest, violence is not to be tolerated. I suggest you settle down if you don't want to be sent to the corner. Yes, Sirius?"

"Do you ever get tired of kissing Daddy, Mummy?" the seven-year old red-head inquired in a disgusted tone. Harry blushed, but as he saw Ginny opening her mouth to make another smart remark, he answered instead.

"I don't know that we've quite reached that point yet," Harry said, winking at Ginny who was pretending to be oblivious of everything being said.

"Neither have Aunt Hermione or Uncle Ron!" Avery piped up in her high, six-year old voice. This revelation was quite unexpected and Ginny let a wide grin spread slowly over her face. Harry thought she had never looked more like Fred and George than she did at that moment. Ginny smoothed down the unicorn quilt spread on Avery's bed and got up.

"Is that so?" Ginny asked, pushing them back against their pillows. She brushed the fine hair back from Avery's face and kissed her. "Goodnight, Bunny." Harry kissed Avery next, while Ginny dimmed their lights.

"How so, girl-of-mine?" Harry asked, as he squeezed Sirius' shoulder, and then swooped down to kiss the boy's forehead, much to the child's dismay.

"Dad!" Sirius howled, wiping at his face. "I'm too big for that! Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione kiss whenever they go through a door. Did you know, they walk through a lot of doors together. Jane says they kiss every time a bird chirps, too." Jane was Avery's and Sirius' cousin and partner-in-crime, and well-versed in the 'traditions' of her household. Ginny was trying very hard not to break into giggles, and Harry had to cough... several times.

"Goodnight, punkins," Ginny said, heading towards the door, her hand clasped in Harry's.

"Do you know what's really weird, Daddy?" Avery asked sleepily. Harry went over and crouched next to her bed.

"What, sweetie?" Harry asked softly, stroking her little head gently. Avery yawned widely. Ginny smiled, leaning against the doorjamb, amused at how Sirius perked right up, and so she listened intently.

"You know how you and Mummy had to go on that big trip?" Harry nodded. "And me and Sirius had to stay at Aunt Hermione's?"

"Yes?" Harry encouraged.

"There was an earthquake!" Avery said excitedly, sitting back up. Sirius looked wide-awake, all traces of sleepiness gone, having recognized the story. Ginny started forward, alarmed.

"An earthquake? Harry, Ron didn't tell us about that!" Ginny whispered urgently. She turned back to her daughter. "Are you sure, Bunny?"

"Course we're sure," Sirius said in a superior voice. "I saw it!" Avery nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! It was an earthquake all right!" Avery insisted earnestly. "It happened when me, and Sirius, and Jane snuck down to the kitchen, even though we were s'posed to be sleeping." Her little face was immediately sheepish at having told this naughty fact.

"Why were you sneaking down to the kitchen, if you were supposed to be in bed?" Harry asked sternly, his eyes twinkling. There was no mistaking that she was her mother's girl.

"We were going to stick all of the spiders we found in the garden into the sugar bowl! We got a whole jarful of them!" Sirius informed his parents cheerfully, his red hair sticking up comically in the back. Ginny pitied her poor boy, having inherited his father's unruly hair. "Uncle Ron always gets his coffee first, you see. He's awful scared of them, even though he won't admit it. Say Dad, have you ever seen Uncle Ron when he gets close to spiders? I tell you, it is something wild! 'Cept he pretends to be joking after Aunt Hermione gets rid of them." Avery and Sirius both snickered loudly into their comforters. Harry buried his face into the quilt, his shoulders shaking madly. Ginny clapped her hand over her mouth to muffle the delighted shriek that had escaped her lips. She arranged her features quickly into a sorrowful look.

"That was very wrong to do, very wrong," Ginny said, willing herself not to crack up. "I never want to hear of you doing something like that to your uncle, do you hear?" The two imps were properly abashed, and sincere penitence shone in their eyes.

"Yes, Mummy," they promised solemnly. "Cross our hearts and hope to die..." They gestured across their chests. Harry emerged then, wiping his mouth with a still-trembling hand.

"That's right, listen to your mother," he nearly gasped, holding his stomach with his arm. "She knows what she's talking about. So go on, what happened with the earthquake?"

"Well, we were on our way back up the stairs, and we saw Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron in the living room," Avery eagerly plunged back into the exciting tale. "Jane says that they read a chapter of _Hogwarts, A History_ together every night, and that they kiss every time they turn a page. Sirius told me they read pages over, but I don't get why." Harry and Ginny managed, with great effort, to keep straight faces this time.

"But they weren't reading!" Sirius said, ready to insert some of his knowledge of the story, figuring his sister had said plenty so far. "We couldn't see a book anywhere."

"Not reading? Why?" Ginny exclaimed, feigning shock. "But Aunt Hermione loves _Hogwarts, A History_!" Avery gave her mother a pitying look that Harry was sure that she had inherited from said mother. Merlin knew he had been the target of that look many times.

"_Because_, Mummy, _that's_ when the earthquake happened," Avery explained impatiently. "Sirius, tell them the weird part." Harry and Ginny immediately snapped their gazes to their son, thoroughly intrigued by this mystery.

"Tell us!" Ginny implored; it was nice for once to not be the person telling the story. Sirius beamed importantly.

"The weird thing is, we didn't feel anything," Sirius said in a perplexed voice. "I thought you're supposed to fall down in an earthquake." Harry lifted an eyebrow at his wife in confusion.

"Well, it must not have been an earthquake if you didn't feel anything," Harry said knowledgeably. Ginny nodded in an assuring way. The two kids were having none of it, shaking their heads and refusing to believe their parents.

"But it was, Dad!" Sirius insisted. "Avery and me saw it, didn't we? We couldn't feel anything, but we saw them shaking, though, like it was an earthquake."

"Really, Mummy, we saw it!" Avery cried. "Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were shaking and rolling all over the floor!" Ginny's eyes widened at Harry and she immediately began to hush her children.

"All right now, it's late and it's time you went to sleep!" Ginny declared firmly, as way of getting out of this scrape caused by her encouraging of the story. Harry agreed vehemently.

"Your mum's right, kids," Harry said, needing to run out of the room before he busted his gut howling. "Time to sleep!"

"But Dad! We haven't finished yet!" Sirius said in a wounded voice. "The earthquake stopped really fast when Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione saw us, 'cause they got up and chased us all back to bed!" Harry's face was scarlet from pent-up laughter, and Ginny's throat was aching horribly from holding back the screams of mirth.

"That was a most curious story, darling," Ginny said in a choked voice. "But I haven't an answer as to why you couldn't feel the earthquake. I'm sure you'll figure it out when you're older." She leaned over and kissed them both again. The two children began to protest again, but this time Ginny was firm. "No 'buts' dears, it's time to sleep." She took Harry's hand and led her hyperventilating husband out the door. She gently shut it, leaving an two inch-wide gap.

"Sweet dreams!" Ginny called softly, turning to head to her and Harry's bedroom. Avery's voice floated out the crack in the door. Harry stayed her, sitting down against the opposite wall of the children's door. Ginny remained standing, listening carefully though.

"Remember Uncle Ron in the morning, Sirius? He screamed just like Aunt Hermione!"

"Yeah! And then he fainted! It was hilarious!" came Sirius' enthusiastic answer. A few seconds of silence ensued. Then,

"'Night Sirius."

"'Night Avery."

"Sirius?" A low mumble answered the girl. "Jane said there's an earthquake every Tuesday night, but it stops as soon as Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron see her. Why do you think so?"

"Yeah, Jane told me that too," Sirius said, yawning. "She said she's going to make an experiment of it, you know she's going to be a wizard scientist when she grows up, and she wants to know what happens after she leaves when they send her to bed. Jane told me she's gonna hide under the couch tomorrow night, and draw pictures of all of the data, 'cause she can't write yet." Jane was only five, incredibly smart, but had not been able to master writing yet, to her mother's chagrin, and her father's relief.

"What's data?" Avery wondered aloud. Ginny could just see the wheels turning in her confused head.

"I dunno, must be something to draw, I guess," Sirius mumbled. "Go to sleep, Avery."

"Okay, g'night Sirius."

"'Night." At these last words, Ginny slid down the wall into a sitting position next to Harry, holding her quaking sides. Harry couldn't speak.

"Oh Merlin!" she gasped, wiping the tears streaming down her cheeks. Harry was now snorting loudly next to her. "Oh Harry, that was priceless! A gold mine! Our sweet, innocent children!" Harry let out an especially loud snort.

"Mmrph? 'Sweet'? 'Innocent'? Ginny, didn't you hear what they did to Ron?" Harry guffawed, nudging Ginny's ribs. "What I wouldn't give to see Ron faint when he saw his sugar bowl! Our children are prodigies, Fred and George are going to be so proud of them."

"And poor Jane, we should warn them of a little scientist-to-be hiding under their couch, because otherwise, the darling will be scarred for life," Ginny said, wiping her face on the sleeve of her robe, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. "As for her 'data', I can't imagine what would happen if it was left around." The couple broke into another laughing fit induced by the image of Jane's scrawly drawings, and the content sure to be within.

"Yeah, we've got to warn them or... Hey. Hey!" Harry paused dramatically. "Or better yet, use this information to our advantage and _their_ humiliation." He lifted his eyebrows meaningfully at his wife. Ginny's mouth was curved into a small 'O.'

"Potter! You don't mean?" she breathed, excitedly. He nodded, grinning. "You think it's time?" He nodded again.

"I think so, Weasley."

The familiar mischievous glint so commonly seen at Hogwarts crept back into her eye. A broad smirk was on her face, and an identical one was on Harry's.

"It's been a long time since we used..."

"The Book!" they said together. Harry pulled out his wand and muttering, conjured up an old, worn, and faded leatherbound book, whose pages used to be blank. Except for a few pages near the end, the book was crammed with facts, writing, and diagrams. The Book fell into Ginny's lap, and she picked it up, caressing the cover reverently, and opening it, where it fell open to a particularly detailed page. Harry sucked in a deep breath.

"Oh, Ginny! That was the big one!" Harry said solemnly.

"The pride of all our school years put together," Ginny said, placing a hand over her heart. Harry imitated her motions, closing his eyes in silent respect.

"The blueprints of the plan to pour Stinksap on Snape when he came in for dinner!" whispered Harry, opening his eyes, and gazing adoringly at the crude sketch. A bucket was depicted pouring a slimy substance over a certain Potions Master. Harry and Ginny beamed at it.

"It was brilliant! Let's face it, Harry, _we_ were geniuses!" Ginny exulted, punching the air triumphantly with her fist.

"Brilliant geniuses," Harry agreed. "And it worked too!"

"It's really too bad he traced the spells we used to rig it back to us. Darn that Snape, he's too shrewd for his own good."

"Yeah. But it was worth it. The looks on _everyone's_ face, including the teachers, the cheers, it was worth it!"

"Despite the month of detentions?"

"Cleaning toilets with toothbrushes..."

"Picking out the grime between stones with toothpicks..."

"Scrubbing cauldrons with feathers..."

"Digging dandelions with teaspoon..."

"Dusting armor with cotton swabs..."

"It was all worth it!"

"Definitely!"

"The kids must never hear of this."

"Absolutely not!"

"Where were we?" Ginny was confused. "Oh yes, The Book, the record of every prank we ever played together. What are we going to do with the precious information given to us by our very own children this memorable night?" Harry rested his chin on her shoulder, contemplating for a moment.

"Write this down," Harry whispered into her ear, conjuring up a Self-Inking Quill and handing it to her. They put their heads together, whispering back and forth, amidst snickers and giggles.

_Ten minutes and many scribblings later..._

"Okay, recap," Ginny said, prodding the new diagrams with Harry's wand. A stick-figure with a mop of red hair and a figure with black hair jumped to attention, mimicking every word out of her or Harry's mouth. "We Floo to the Weasleys' at nine-ish, what do we say, Harry?"

"Why hello friends, we hope we're not interrupting anything important," Harry said in a high, nasal voice, mid-snicker. Ginny continued where he left off.

"We figured we'd drop in, since it's only Tuesday and you're probably bored with nothing better to do but sitting around," Ginny giggled. A speech bubble appeared over the red-headed and black-haired stick-figures, containing the words just spoken.

"What do you say to a nice, relaxing game of chess, Ron?" Harry said, smirking. Harry the Sketch pulled out a tiny little chess set from behind him and offered it to Ron the Stick-Figure. Harry and Ginny howled into their hands, careful not to wake up the sleeping kids across from them.

"Then we invite ourselves in and sit on the couch," Ginny went on in her normal voice. The two little sketches on the yellowed page scurried over to the roughly drawn couch and plopped themselves upon it. Harry muffled his laugh in her shoulder. "They'll be so horrified, they won't be able to tell us no."

"We'll have to watch Ron's ears," Harry said, grinning. "Then you'll pretend to drop something and you'll look under the couch..."

"Then I'll find Jane and pull her out," Ginny said, watching the drawing of herself pull out a miniature bushy-haired Hermione from under the couch. "She loves telling me anything I ask her..."

"Then we'll bring up the subject of earthquakes, and ask Jane about her experience with them," Harry added, his eyes gleaming. "Jane will spill everything." He let out a mock cackle.

"After Ron and Hermione realize we know everything," Ginny laughed, "we pick Jane up, step into the fire and right before we Floo home, we holler..."

"ENJOY YOUR EARTHQUAKE, 'CAUSE NOW YOU'LL BE _ALL_ ALONE!" Harry and Ginny chorused, laughing madly. Realizing that their kids were asleep, Ginny shushed him, gaining a jab from Harry's elbow for being hypocritical. She stuck out her tongue at him.

"We make a good team, don't we, Weasley?" Harry chuckled, slinging his arm over his wife's shoulder and affectionately ruffling the hair that had come loose from her braid.

"I think so, Potter," Ginny leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, resting her head on his shoulder. "We'll have to publish The Book someday, and we'll be famous! Not that _you_ need it." After a hearty laugh, they sat there quietly, basking in their satisfaction of coming up with yet another plan sure to bring great laughs in the years that would come.

"You know what, Ginny?" Harry asked seriously. "You're my best friend, and I don't know what I'd do without you." Ginny smiled.

"And you're _my_ best buddy, Wonderboy," she replied, squeezing his hand. That triggered a memory in Harry's mind.

"What was all that tosh you were feeding Avery about it being a wonder that we were even here?" Harry demanded. Ginny laughed.

"Oh that? I just meant, if you hadn't been so slow, we could have wasted less years apart," Ginny said slyly. Harry looked appalled.

"Me? Slow? For your information, I was about to ask you out, when you grabbed me and started yelling in my face," Harry said in a hurt voice. Ginny slapped his arm playfully.

"Well, I wouldn't have yelled at you if I hadn't been so frustrated with all the ickyness going around, and me without anybody," Ginny told him.

"Well, you could've asked me a lot earlier," Harry countered.

"I'm the girl!" Ginny protested, grinning. "_I'm_ not supposed to ask. You were!"

"Sure, pull that one on me, after all, you started it," Harry cried, pushing her shoulder.

"How could _I_ start it? _You_ started it by looking at me," Ginny retorted, wagging her finger in his face. Harry shook his head.

"You pointed at me first!" Harry laughed triumphantly. He added a second later, "And chased the train." Ginny blushed.

"Fine, Harry, I can't keep it in any longer, I've got to tell you the truth: You didn't start it," Ginny said in mock-defeat, getting up. "But I didn't either. It was the giant marigolds. _They_ started it. Blame them." She headed down the hall towards their bedroom.

"Marigolds? What do marigolds have to do with anything?" Harry asked, following her.

"Everything, Harry."

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Well, there it is, the last chapter... Hope you all enjoyed my little piece that was fueled by insanity. Would you believe that this was written ages before chapter two? Well, it was an amazing stroke of genius that simply could not be put to wait, as it would have been forgotten. I was thinking of a one-chapter sequel, maybe from Jane's POV? Is that a good idea?

Please tell me in a review what you liked, didn't like, and/or whether or not you'd like a sequel. It's the reviews that keep me going, man! Please, please, please review!

And one more thing:

**REEEEEVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWW!**

Thank you, and farewell... until we meet again! Which may not be for a while. **Kingmaker**... I don't think junior year is going to bring forth any bursts of creativity; it's all being squashed by physics honors. (sniffles) I'll try, okay?


End file.
